Pulso
by Aloine
Summary: En donde Sherlock, después de la caída, termina viviendo con Molly y descubre sus sentimientos hacia ella. **NUEVO** Porque en tres años pueden suceder muchas cosas :) Se modificó la clasificación a M por el nuevo capítulo. Probablemente se agreguen unos cuantos más.
1. Chapter 1

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan de Sherlock. ¿Y cómo iba a suceder de otra manera? Ahora él se encontraba sentado en la sala del departamento de Molly Hooper, los pies arriba del sillón y abrazándolos mientras recargaba la barbilla en sus rodillas. Molly seguía observándolo desde la cocina mientras le preparaba una taza de té. Está por demás decir que el hombre se encontraba en shock, aunque si le preguntaras, probablemente diría todo lo contrario.

Moriarty estaba muerto y el teóricamente también. De no haber sido por ella así sería en realidad. Los detalles de cómo había sucedido todo ahora no importaban. Lo que más le atormentaba era el hecho de haberle mentido a John, pero era la única manera de salvarlo. Y él iba a regresar, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado, tenía que encargarse de muchos asuntos antes. La cuestión que atormentaba a Sherlock desde que estaba en el techo del hospital con Moriarty, era si John iba a perdonarlo después de todo.

Había planeado desaparecer un tiempo, un año quizás, pero si las cosas no salían como él pensaba (aunque estaba seguro que era poco, _muy _poco probable que fuera así) tardaría un poco más. Tal vez John lo olvidaría y seguiría adelante. Tal vez no lo reconocería si se parara enfrente de él y lo saludara como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que se estremeciera. Tardó en darse cuenta que Molly se encontraba frente a él, sosteniendo una taza quizás con más fuerza de la requerida. Estaba nerviosa, no era necesario utilizar sus habilidades para darse cuenta. Quiso estirar la mano para tomar la taza, pero por más que intentaba, no podía moverse. John seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. _Tonto John, esta es la única manera, de haber sabido mi plan te hubieras opuesto rotundamente. _Mentirle a quien él consideraba su único amigo no lo permitía estar en paz. Incluso la señora Hudson sabía a medias acerca de su plan. Al final, todo era para salvar a John.

Jamás consideró la tarea tan difícil que le había encomendado a la señora Hudson y a Molly. Ellas verían a John y nunca tomó en cuenta cómo se sentirían al mentirle ellas también sobre su muerte. A ambas las creía capaces y sabía que John no podría con la verdad. Al menos no por el momento.

—¿Sherlock?

Sherlock alzó la vista y observó de nuevo a Molly. Su cabello, recogido simplemente con una liga, indicaba que lo había amarrado rápidamente para que no le estorbara en sus actividades. Aun seguía sosteniendo la taza frente a él con la misma fuerza, como si esta fuera a caerse a la menor provocación.

—Yo, eh…lo siento, Molly, solo… ponla en la mesita.

Molly obedeció y dejó la taza frente a él y regresó a la cocina. Parte del plan era que ella lo escondería en su departamento durante un tiempo, pero para Molly, convivir con él le había resultado más difícil de lo que creía.

Siempre había querido a Sherlock a pesar de sus actitudes hacia ella. A su mente vino el recuerdo de la navidad pasada, donde él había dicho cosas horribles y de repente le había pedido una disculpa para luego retirarse a su habitación ignorándola nuevamente. Y aunque el beso en la mejilla que le había dado lo había sentido en un principio frío y sin sentimientos, había alcanzado a notar en su mirada (o no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas) algo diferente. Y aun así, cuando vio su mirada triste en el laboratorio, estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que él quisiera. Incluso fingir su propia muerte.

Sabía que la situación por la que Sherlock estaba pasando era difícil y por el momento no quería molestarlo. Poco a poco el se calmaría y ella sabía que lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo ser. Siempre estaría ahí para lo que él necesitara.

Escuchó que Sherlock se levantó del sillón y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que ella había preparado para él. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ella regresó a la sala ahora desierta y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Sherlock. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al checar su celular y ver un mensaje de John. ¡Si tan solo Sherlock le pusiera a ella la mitad de atención que le ponía a John! En algunas ocasiones llegó a sentirse celosa de él, pero John era una persona agradable con quien no podía pasar mucho tiempo molesta. Además, él no tenía la culpa de las actitudes de Sherlock.

Dejó el celular en la mesita y notó que la taza de té seguía intacta.

* * *

Un mes había pasado y las cosas seguían iguales. Molly seguía trabajando como era costumbre y cuando regresaba a su departamento, la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba vacío. Los primeros días se había dedicado a esperar a que Sherlock regresara, preocupada de que volviera herido o que no fuera a volver nunca. Se sentaba en la sala, jugueteando nerviosamente con su celular, hasta que Sherlock aparecía. Abría la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, la miraba por un instante y sin decir nada se encerraba en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente. Molly dejó de esperarlo y el pareció no darse cuenta. Casi no interactuaban, él se encerraba en su mundo y ella tenía miedo de tratar de alcanzarlo.

Ese día había llovido fuertemente y había regresado empapada a su departamento. Sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo vacío, dejó sus pertenencias en la mesita que estaba en la entrada y decidió darse un buen baño con agua caliente. Al salir checó su celular y encontró otro mensaje de John. Desde que Sherlock había desaparecido, John había empezado a tratarla aun más, como si convivir con ella hiciera que el recuerdo de Sherlock no desapareciera tan pronto. Esto atormentaba a Molly, quien cada vez se rehusaba más a convivir con él, se sentía demasiado culpable y le dolía en verdad no poder decirle que Sherlock se encontraba en su departamento.

Decidió no contestar y se dirigió a la sala aun secando su cabello con una toalla. Afuera seguía lloviendo y parecía que no se iba a quitar en toda la noche. Abrumada por lo que le estaba haciendo a John, se sentó en el hueco en la esquina que se formaba entre dos de sus sillones y la ventana. Era una manía extraña que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada que se sentía triste, estresada o que Sherlock hacía algo, llegaba a su departamento y se sentaba en ese lugar como si los sillones fueran una fortaleza que la apartara del mundo exterior. Podía pasar horas sentada ahí, hasta que se relajaba lo suficiente o cuando se sentía mejor.

Abrazó sus piernas mientras veía por la ventana la lluvia caer. Afuera estaba oscuro y solo un faro iluminaba la calle. Suspiró. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían así las cosas? Empezó a seguir los trayectos de las gotas en la ventana y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Un par de horas después, despertó con un sobresalto. En un principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero poco a poco fue identificando los sillones y la ventana. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas por la posición y las estiró lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor. Alzó la mano y la puso en el descansabrazos del sillón para ayudarse a levantarse y sintió la tela del abrigo de Sherlock. Sorprendida, alzó la cabeza para tratar de ver más allá del descansabrazos y se encontró a Sherlock, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón. Tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en mil cosas como era costumbre y Molly se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Era extraño que no hubiera llegado directo a su habitación.

Molly intentó levantarse rápidamente pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

—Llevas mucho tiempo así sentada. No deberías levantarte así de rápido—dijo Sherlock sin voltear a verla. Ella sin proponérselo, se ruborizó e hizo caso omiso de su comentario e intentó levantarse de nuevo. Apoyándose en el sillón, logró salir del hueco y se sentó en sillón contrario. Sherlock seguía viendo hacia un punto fijo en la pared del otro lado de la habitación y Molly se quedó en silencio. Sus piernas le dolían bastante y comenzó a estirarlas y flexionarlas suavemente para tratar de disminuir el dolor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?—preguntó Molly pero inconscientemente no esperaba que Sherlock le respondiera.

—Mucho, Molly Hooper.

Su mente empezó a revolucionarse con todas las ideas sobre por qué estaba ella en ese rincón de su departamento, pero se quedó en silencio. Sabía que era una manera de protección que tenía o algo parecido y prefirió no volver a alterarla aunque no sabía y no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente convincente para que ella estuviera alterada.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir—dijo Molly y se levantó torpemente del sillón. Sherlock la miró un instante y antes de que ella diera un paso el ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de ella. Sin preguntarle ni decirle nada antes, se inclinó un poco, deslizó su brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y la cargó dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación.

—¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?—dijo Molly sorprendida mientras se agarraba del hombro de Sherlock. Su abrigo seguía mojado y ella sintió como su pijama se humedecía en los lugares en los que tenía contacto con el abrigo.

—Es muy probable que te lastimes si intentas caminar con las piernas así—le dijo una vez más sin mirarla—así que te llevaré a tu habitación.

Molly lo miró sorprendida. Su forma de hablar un tanto monótona hizo que la situación fuera aun más incómoda. Sherlock caminó con ella en brazos y entraron a su habitación. La dejó suavemente en su cama y se retiró en silencio. Molly se quedó quieta tratando de analizar las actitudes de Sherlock, pero abandonó prontamente todo intento de entenderlo, sabía que solo conseguiría un buen dolor de cabeza. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación continua cerrarse y suspiró.

* * *

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó estirado en una silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación para que se secara. Se acercó a la ventana y observó desde otro ángulo el mismo faro que iluminaba tenuemente la sala, especialmente el hueco donde había encontrado a Molly al llegar al departamento.

Al llegar al departamento y abrir la puerta, notó un ambiente extraño y en vez de dirigirse a su habitación como era costumbre, decidió sentarse en la sala por un instante. Estaba agotado, pero, como era de esperarse, todo estaba sucediendo como él tenía planeado. Pronto las cosas volverían a ser como antes y regresaría a vivir al 221B de la calle Baker. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la misma que desapareció casi instantáneamente puesto que en ese momento fue cuando encontró a Molly dormida en el hueco entre los sillones.

La observó un instante y decidió que lo más adecuado era dejarla dormir. También dedujo que sus piernas se entumecerían y había probabilidades de que enfermara por dormir junto a la ventana en una noche tan fría. Decidió esperar a que despertara, no iba a tardar más de dos horas y supuso que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, su cabello seguía húmedo.

Después la había llevado en brazos y sintió como su respiración se había acelerado en cuanto la había levantado. Él la había cargado con el pretexto de sus piernas entumecidas, pero bien sabía que ese no era impedimento para que ella regresara por su cuenta a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Una rebanada de pan tostado y una taza de té se enfriaban ante la mirada de Sherlock. Sabía que tenía que comer algo, pero simplemente no tenía apetito. Su mente por el momento se concentraba en otras cosas y comer había pasado a segundo plano. Por alguna razón había dormido hasta tarde y cuando despertó se encontró solo en el departamento. Hacía un par de horas que Molly se había ido a trabajar y él rápidamente dedujo todos sus movimientos antes de dejar el departamento. En cuestión de segundos sabía qué había desayunado, a qué hora, incluso qué ropa llevaba puesta. También notó que había olvidado su bata.

"_Olvidaste tu bata. SH" _envió rápidamente y volvió a fijar la mirada en su rebanada de pan. Después de un rato le dio un pequeño mordisco y bebió el té casi de un solo trago. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el periódico que se encontraba en la mesita de la entrada, acto seguido se desplomó en el sillón y se puso a leer los encabezados del día.

Su celular emitió un pitido anunciando que había llegado un mensaje.

"_gracias, pensé que la había perdido"_

Sherlock no contestó y miró de reojo la bata que seguía en una silla del comedor. No era habitual que Molly olvidara sus cosas. Por sus actitudes recientes, Sherlock sabía que había algo que le preocupaba. Recordó que Molly siempre había tenido un trato bastante diferente con él. Hacía todo lo que él pedía e incluso cuando él decía comentarios que, según John, no eran adecuados, ella seguía ahí, dispuesta a ayudarle en todo.

Pero ahora se encontraba seria, distante. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero no alcanzaba a entender _qué. _Últimamente casi no había convivido con ella a pesar de estar viviendo en la misma casa. Tal vez tenía miedo de preguntarle sobre John; tal vez era otra cosa que aun no lograba entender y que ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos más recientes.

Se acercó a la bata y la quitó de la silla. La analizó cuidadosamente y cuando acercó su nariz para olerla descubrió que había un sutil aroma a violetas. _Su nuevo perfume_ pensó y volvió a acercar su nariz. El olor le era agradable y en ese momento descubrió que no sabía desde cuándo había empezado a usar ese aroma.

Dejó la bata en su lugar y apresuradamente se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Para buena suerte de Molly, ese día salió temprano de trabajar y camino a casa decidió hacer una parada en una pastelería y comprar panquecitos para cenar y con la esperanza de que Sherlock comiera por lo menos uno. Había notado que casi no comía y, aunque John siempre se había quejado de eso con ella, ella procuraba hacer lo mismo que John le había comentado alguna vez: dejar comida cerca de él con la esperanza de que él la tomara. No sabía qué tan efectiva le era esta maniobra a John, puesto que con ella solo había funcionado un par de veces. Sin embargo, era algo que hacía continuamente.

Cuando entró al departamento notó que todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana. Parecía que Sherlock jamás hubiera estado ahí. Dejó la caja con panquecitos en la mesa del comedor y miró su bata, que seguía puesta en una de las sillas. Sonrió ligeramente al tomarla y la llevo a su habitación.

Sherlock escuchaba todos sus movimientos escondido detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que él se encontraba en el departamento. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de Molly. La encontró sentada frente a su tocador, quitándose los aretes.

—Molly.

Molly dio un brinco y ahogó un gritito ante la repentina aparición de Sherlock. Volteo a verlo aun con una mano en su oreja y le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sherlock, me asustaste.

—Lo sé—dijo Sherlock expresando fastidio al escuchar que Molly confirmaba algo obvio—llegaste temprano.

—Eh…sí…no había mucho trabajo así que decidí venirme antes. También traje panecillos.

Sherlock ignoró el último comentario y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba ella. Molly seguía mirándolo confundida. También a ella le había sorprendido encontrar a Sherlock en el departamento a esas horas.

—Has…¿has hablado con John?

Aunque no sabía bien Molly qué comentario esperaba de Sherlock en ese momento, hablar sobre John era lo que menos quería hacer. Claro que había mantenido contacto con él. A pesar de todo, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero no quería hablar de eso con Sherlock. Sabía que cada que se mencionaba algo relacionado a John, él se ponía inquieto y se encerraba en su habitación y pasaban días para que volviera a salir.

—Eh, no. Creo que está ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? ¿En qué?

—No lo sé, Sherlock. Lo último que supe fue que consiguió trabajo.

Sherlock no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación dejando a Molly aun mas confundida. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse por millonésima vez y decidió que continuaría haciendo sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al regresar a la sala, notó que el paquete de panquecitos estaba abierto y faltaba uno.

* * *

Los sentimientos para él siempre habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. De hecho, aquel incidente con _La Mujer_, le había servido para comprobar que los sentimientos solo estorbaban. Gracias a ellos le había ganando el juego a Irene Adler.

Pero incluso Sherlock Holmes en algún momento jugaría en ese mismo terreno e inevitablemente perdería.

Mientras mordisqueaba las orillas del panecito discutía consigo mismo. Quién iba a pensar que a él, _el gran Sherlock Holmes, _le costaría trabajo iniciar una plática con Molly Hooper. Últimamente el simple hecho de hablar con ella hacía que su pulso se ace—_No, claro que no. Eso es imposible—_se interrumpía él mismo cada que intentaba pensar a fondo sobre el tema.

Pero aunque Sherlock tuviera la habilidad de poder engañar incluso a la mente maestra conocida como Moriarty, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso…—_No, es imposible—_se corrigió una vez más.

¿Entonces cómo podía explicar el hecho de que la había cargado cuando ambos sabían que era totalmente innecesario? ¿Cómo podía explicar que, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, él la observaba, ponía más atención en cada uno de sus movimientos y aun así no lograba entender la mayoría de las veces qué pasaba por la cabeza de Molly Hooper?

Podía engañar a todos pero no a sí mismo. No podía seguir negando que su pulso se aceleraba cuando veía a Molly. Y no dudaba que sus pupilas se dilataran también en ese momento. Afortunadamente Molly no se había dado cuenta. _Afortunadamente Molly no sabía observar las cosas como él lo hacía._

Es por eso que se había encerrado en su habitación para evitar tener contacto con ella. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que ella siempre estaría para él le hacía sentir vacilante ya que él no podía hacer lo mismo por ella.

¿Y por qué no? Sabía que él no era nada expresivo. Y su habilidad con las mujeres era prácticamente nula. Sabía que Molly Hooper merecía a alguien más y no a alguien como él, que a pesar de todas sus _virtudes_ era muy inestable. Incluso se cuestionó cómo es que John había logrado soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era un parche de nicotina en esos momentos.

Dejó el panquecito a medio comer sobre su cama y salió decidido de la habitación. Se asomó a su habitación y la encontró vacía. Nervioso, se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con ella, quien estaba de espaldas preparando algo de comer. La observó. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que llevaba su cabello suelto. Ella aun no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina y empezó a tararear una canción. Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó en silencio. Ella continuó picando lo que parecía ser un apio y después lo echó con ayuda de su cuchillo a una olla que estaba sobre el fuego.

—Molly Hooper—dijo rápidamente Sherlock, como si lo estuvieran presionando. Molly volteó a verlo tranquilamente y le sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?

—Lo siento, Molly Hooper.

—¿Eh?

Sherlock miró fijamente a Molly y se acercó a ella. Molly aun seguía con el cuchillo en la mano y lo bajó suavemente al darse cuenta que lo tenía apuntado a Sherlock como si quisiera atacarla. Sherlock pareció no hacer caso de ese detalle y siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella. El escucharlo disculparse, aunque en esta caso sin una razón aparente, le hizo recordar aquella navidad donde le había arruinado la noche. Eso o había destruido algo en su habitación.

—Lo siento—insistió—por todo. Y por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Molly lo miró inquieta al no saber a qué se refería, pero en ese instante sintió cómo Sherlock la tomaba de los hombros y la atraía hacia ella. Él inclinó su cabeza y ella instintivamente se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Sherlock la detuvo y tomó su barbilla con una mano. Molly estaba nerviosa y alcanzó a notar que Sherlock temblaba ligeramente. Lo miró fijamente durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y sin previo aviso, Sherlock se acercó aun más a ella y la besó suavemente.

* * *

Hola, nuevos lectores.

Espero que este breve relato haya sido de su agrado.

Aunque soy nueva en este universo, quedé completamente enganchada desde el primer capítulo, el cual vi hace poco. Y enterarme que ha sido una eternidad mientras esperan (ahora esperamos) la tercera temporada me frustró completamente.

Por eso decidí escribir esto, en donde Sherlock termina viviendo con Molly mientras arregla su reaparición en escena y descubre que siente algo por ella.

¿A poco no Benedict Cumberbatch es increíble?

_"Jawn, silly Jawn"_

__Se agradecen de antemano sus reviews y favs, si es que los hay :)

~Aloine

Pd. También los invito a darse una vuelta por mi otro fic sobre Loki (sí el de Thor, interpretado por el fantástico Tom Hiddleston).


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, queridos lectores!

Pongo los comentarios arriba por única ocasión para **aclarar un par de cosillas.**

Primero, decidí que en vez de ser un One-shot, se volviera algo con un poco más de forma. No prometo muchos capítulos aun así. Tal vez otro fic más adelante.

Segundo, cambié la clasificación a M por éste capítulo, así que si no buscáis nada de esta clasificación, mi recomendación es que no sigan adelante :)

Tercero, es la primera vez que escribo contenido de este tipo, así que cualquier retroalimentación es bienvenida :) el chiste de esto es mejorar la redacción y aprender a escribir de todo, o no? jeje

Cuarto (y no por eso menos importante) gracias por las reviews en el cap pasado y los favs y alerts. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado :)

~Aloine

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde su caída, seis meses llevaba viviendo con Molly Hooper y seis meses después se encontraba cayendo una vez más. Para su suerte, vivir con Molly lo había hecho cambiar en su forma de ser. Proceso que se había dado poco a poco, de manera casi imperceptible para Sherlock, pero cuando se ponía a analizar su situación se daba cuenta de sus no tan sutiles cambios. Aunque en un principio había tratado de alejarse de ella y convivir con ella lo menos posible, desde que la había besado en la cocina las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos dos.

Esa tarde ella había vuelto temprano del hospital, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo, y lo había encontrado en la sala acostado en el sillón dándole la espalda como si estuviera haciendo alguna rabieta, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba dormido. Se había acercado a él y lo había besado tiernamente en la mejilla, haciendo que despertara con un sobresalto. Él aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes para con él, pero no dijo nada. Últimamente el simple hecho de ver a Molly hacía que se ruborizara y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta. Al menos no la mayoría de las veces.

Ella lo dejó en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. Él se levantó casi inmediatamente después y se dirigió al comedor, donde lo esperaba una caja con panquecitos. Sacó uno y lo mordió distraídamente. Molly había adoptado esa costumbre de comprar panquecitos cuando salía temprano y él no podía más que deducir que eran para él.

Escuchó que algo cayó en la habitación de Molly e inmediatamente se dirigió para allá.

—¿Todo bien, Molly Hooper?

Ella lo había volteado a ver tratando de permanecer seria. Pero una ligera sonrisa escapó por un instante.

—¿En serio, Sherlock? Podrías llamarme Molly solamente, ¿sabes? Todo está bien, solo tiré sin querer mi botella de perfume—dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger la botella. Sherlock la miró recargado en el marco de la puerta y reconoció la botella. Era de su perfume de violetas, el mismo que lo hacía perder la razón brevemente cada que la olía. La observó dejarlo delicadamente sobre el tocador y voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque había sido algo sencillo y él había demorado más de lo común en atinar qué estaba pasando, Sherlock sabía que Molly se preocupaba por él. Y ahora que había dejado atrás su encierro en la habitación continua, ella había vuelto a su animosidad de siempre.

Molly caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba Sherlock recargado con destino a la sala y sin prestarle atención. Mientras se soltaba el cabello, pasó cerca de él y éste la detuvo sujetándola suavemente por el brazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Sherl-

Pero Sherlock presionó sus labios contra los suyos evitando que terminara de pronunciar su nombre. Con una mano la atrajo hacia sí y después la abrazó fuertemente sin romper el beso. Sintió como ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo a pesar del largo abrigo que lo cubría. Ella ya no traía la bata encima, solo su blusa color durazno y una falda negra hasta las rodillas.

Molly ya había desabrochado la mitad de los botones de su abrigo cuando él se dio cuenta. Se separó de ella un instante y ella lo miró nerviosa.

—Yo, eh...

Para su sorpresa, Sherlock terminó quitándose por completo el abrigo. Traía su camisa purpura y ella no pudo evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente guapo. Se ruborizó por completo. Sherlock sonrió de lado. La atrajo nuevamente hacia él y volvió a besarla.

Besarla, aunque en un principio había sido algo _incómodo,_ había comenzado a volverse una especie de adicción para Sherlock. La besaba cada que podía aunque muchas veces solo presionaba sus labios contra los de ella por unos instantes. Esta vez, mientras deslizaba sus manos por entre su cabello, deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios, analizando la reacción de Molly. Todo era nuevo para él, podía compararlo con sus experimentos y la sensación que le causaba resolver algún misterio. Pero todo eso se quedaba muy atrás si lo contrastaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Ella lo atrajo hacia su cama y él obedeció casi automáticamente. La vio sentarse y se quedó parado frente a ella. Molly alzó la mirada y sintió cómo Sherlock ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo su piel suave. Ella desvió la mirada, visiblemente apenada.

—Sherlock, yo...

Él colocó un dedo sobre su boca, haciendo una vez más que guardara silencio. La recostó sobre la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella respirando profundamente. Molly alzó una ceja. Giró la cabeza para verlo y él miraba fijamente al techo, como si por primera vez no estuviera muy seguro sobre qué hacer. Estaba notablemente nervioso, Molly nunca lo había visto así. A su mente vino la plática que había escuchado por error en algún momento, sobre los apodos que tenia Moriarty para él y su hermano. Una sonrisa cruzó brevemente por su rostro y se incorporó. Sherlock seguía mirando un punto fijo en el techo. Completamente mudo, cosa que era totalmente extraña en él. Lo tomó por la barbilla e hizo que girara la cabeza y esta vez ella fue quien lo besó.

* * *

Sus músculos se tensaron. La respuesta fisiológica ante los estímulos estaba bien estudiada, pero jamás había sido experimentada en carne propia. Respiró profundamente, más bien, jaló aire con fuerza, como si temiese que fuera la última bocanada que pudiera dar. Ella mordisqueó suavemente su cuello y dejó escapar una risita haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Se enderezó y la miró aturdido. Ella estaba debajo de él, prácticamente inmóvil y sonriéndole tímidamente, como si para ella también fuese una nueva experiencia. Cerró los ojos mientras se deslizaba suavemente dentro de ella. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido casi imperceptible. Se inclinó aun más hacia ella y ella lo rodeó con los brazos. Disfrutó del contacto con su piel blanca y suave mientras permanecía quieto por unos segundos. Sus ojos verde-azulados se encontraron con los de ella y ella unió sus labios con los suyos delicadamente. Pero él respondió de una manera más agresiva, besándola con más intensidad haciendo que se sorprendiera. Sus instintos, mucho tiempo encerrados y olvidados gracias a su mente racional, parecían querer escapar de su aprisionamiento dispuestos a tomar las riendas de la situación.

Sus movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad a la par que su confianza. Ambos se habían sumergido en un ritmo casi perfecto. Cada uno se movía como si supiera exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba. Un beso, una caricia, un delicado roce de piel, todo parecía previamente ensayado. Sherlock sintió que Molly ahogó un gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda levemente, tensionando sus músculos y cerrando los ojos. Sherlock sentía que no podía detenerse, simplemente quería que no terminara nunca.

Una sensación similar a una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, dejando su mente en blanco durante unos instantes. Gimió entregándose por completo a esa sacudida que lo envolvía. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada de Molly y sus manos acariciando su espalda. Se desplomó sobre ella hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello castaño y respirando el aroma a violetas que lo volvía loco. Sonrió y cerró los ojos escuchando la respiración de Molly, cada vez más tranquila. Ella continuaba acariciando su espalda, ahora dibujando pequeños círculos y después con una mano acarició su cabeza y revolvió su cabello negro. Su sonrisa aumentó aun más y levantó la cabeza. La mirada que le devolvió Molly era tierna y tenía las mejillas rojas. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad y dedujo que era él mismo quien le impedía hacerlo de manera adecuada. Se quitó de encima de ella y se recostó a un lado. Inmediatamente ella se giró poniéndose encima de él y volvió a besarlo suavemente.

—Molly…

Molly pronunció un suave "shh" y Sherlock no dijo nada más. Ella se recargó en su pecho y el la abrazó fuertemente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento y, principalmente, disfrutando a Molly. Su primera experiencia le había resultado estimulante para todos sus sentidos y se encontraba extasiado. Se preguntó si para Molly había sido igual de sublime. Se relajó por completo y no tardó en sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había oscurecido y notó que aun seguía en la habitación de Molly, pero se encontraba solo. Escuchó ruidos de trastes a lo lejos y fue suficiente para saber que ella estaba preparando algo en la cocina. _Té, no; café, no; leche. _Estaba calentando un vaso de leche que probablemente era para acompañar un panquecito de los que había comprado previamente. Giró la cabeza y vio el reloj, era media noche y a pesar de que había dormido poco más de 5 horas, sentía que había dormido mil. Se sentía completamente relajado, listo para empezar a resolver casos incluso más rápido de lo habitual. Sentía como si su mente hubiera sido depurada de cosas que no le fuesen útiles. Se sentía fresco, se sentía diferente. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan reconfortante.

Molly entró en el cuarto con su vaso en una mano y la caja de panquecitos en la otra. Aunque comer casi nunca formaba parte de sus preocupaciones principales, en ese momento sintió mucha hambre. Molly se acercó a la cama y le extendió un panquecito.

Sherlock la observó, había notado que en cuanto había entrado en la habitación y lo había visto se había sonrojado levemente, desviando la mirada por un instante.

—No sabía si querías leche—se disculpó y él siguió mirándola sin decir nada. Mordió el panquecito y continuó en silencio. Estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda recargada en la cabecera y las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la cintura. Quería decirle algo a Molly, pero las palabras le fallaron. Molly también se quedó en silencio y, después de dudarlo un par de segundos, se sentó en la cama enfrente de él.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Por primera vez, el detective consultor no podía expresar nada. Sobre su cabeza giraba un único pensamiento: _¿Y ahora qué pasará entre nosotros?_

Odiaba los sentimientos y todo lo relacionado a ellos. Eran una pérdida de tiempo…o al menos así lo había pensado hasta ahora. Molly hacía que se distrajera. Antes, cuando solo convivía con ella en la morgue, su efecto sobre él era casi imperceptible. Pero ahora que se encontraba viviendo con ella, cada vez le era más complicado mantenerse alejado de ella.

Había dejado de usar esa barrera con ella. Había dejado de ser frío y cortante con ella y ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, solo cubierto por una sábana y comiendo con ella. Los sentimientos eran una cosa extraña cuando se observaban desde una perspectiva diferente. Siempre se mantuvo alejado de Molly por miedo a esos sentimientos. Sí, era miedo y la única manera de _no demostrarlo_ era manteniendo distancia con Molly. John al principio le había insistido en que se diera una oportunidad y que no la tratara así, pero John no sabía que él no quería tratarla así por miedo a esos _sentimientos._

Le costaba trabajo aceptar (y probablemente nunca lo haría del todo) que él, un _sociópata_ _completamente funcional_, estaba a merced de sus propios sentimientos. Sin mencionar que le agradaba la situación en verdad. Más bien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Estaba en una posición difícil. Prácticamente estaba muerto, viviendo a escondidas en casa de Molly. Claro que iba a regresar, hablaría con John, con la Señora Hudson y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ¿cómo podría explicar su nueva _relación_ con Molly? Sí es que había algún tipo de relación entre ellos.

Su mente era un huracán desatado por una simple pregunta que llevaba tiempo atormentándolo. Frustrado, llegó una vez más a la conclusión de que los sentimientos eran una pérdida de tiempo y solo complicaban las cosas. No valía la pena correr ese riesgo.

Sin embargo lo estaba corriendo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba despejar su mente, tenía que entretenerse en algo más. Su mente racional le jugaba malas pasadas y en ese momento no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para lidiar con ellas. A veces su mismo _don_ se terminaba convirtiendo en su maldición.

Los instantes en los que se había librado de su _maldición_ tenían un patrón en común: Molly. Siempre lo había hecho desde que la había conocido. Cada vez que hablaba con ella tenía esa extraña sensación de tranquilidad y vacío en su mente. Un vacío que encontraba relajante y a la vez le atemorizaba aunque no supiera exactamente por qué. Es por esto que desde que la había conocido se había jurado mantener distancia. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era involucrarse lo menos posible con ella. Una distancia cordial, porque tampoco quería alejarse del todo.

Pero era difícil. Todas sus actitudes, sus comentarios horribles hacia ella tenían un motivo que nadie más alcanzaba a notar. Y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, le dolía su expresión cada que él decía alguna tontería.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Te sientes bien?

Alzó la vista y notó que Molly lo miraba preocupada. Aun tenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Ella se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la suya haciendo que la bajara lentamente. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración tranquila. El remolino en su cabeza fue disminuyendo su fuerza. Súbitamente, una idea (que más adelante se daría cuenta que no era la más apropiada) surgió en su cabeza.

—Necesito irme de aquí, Molly Hooper. Será mejor que me ausente un tiempo.

La expresión de Molly cambió inmediatamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no comenzar a llorar. Al menos no enfrente de él. ¿Irse? ¿Después de…? No pudo evitar sentirse utilizada. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de ser un juguete que no cuenta para el _Gran _Sherlock Holmes? Quitó bruscamente su mano y Sherlock se sobresaltó, como si la acción le hubiese causado un profundo daño. No dijo nada. Observó a Molly levantarse con la mirada perdida (obviamente tratando de suprimir todos sus sentimientos) y dejar la habitación dejándolo solo una vez más.

_No lo entiendes Molly, es lo mejor. _Pensó mientras presionaba su tabique y cerraba los ojos.

Poco sabía en ese momento que quien no entendía las cosas era él mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

—No es muy común que un muerto reciba la visita de otro.

Sherlock esbozó una media sonrisa y entró en el departamento de Irene Adler. Haber dado con ella había sido cosa fácil. Lo que le había tomado tiempo decidir era si acudir a ella o no. Pero qué importaba. Ambos estaban muertos para todos los que conocían. _Casi todos _pensó Sherlock con amargura al recordar a Molly.

—Adler—dijo secamente—Necesito refugio durante un tiempo.

_Así que piensa reaparecer_ pensó Irene mientras lo dirigía hacia la sala. Su departamento, perfectamente ubicado en Venecia, estaba delicadamente arreglado, de manera similar a su antiguo departamento donde había conocido al detective. Sherlock se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos, cruzó la pierna y llevó las yemas de sus dedos unidas hacia su cara, como hacía cada que estaba concentrado pensando en algún caso.

Irene sonrió ante las viejas memorias que acudían a su mente. Aunque nunca habían mantenido contacto muy estrecho, siempre sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Y sin darse cuenta ambos habían desarrollado una extraña obsesión con saber qué hacía el otro. Aunque en un principio Irene pensaba que el detective estaba enamorado de ella, al ver el cambio en su mirada ese día también cambió su forma de pensar sobre Sherlock.

—Y, aparte de buscar un refugio, ¿qué más te trae por aquí?

Sherlock no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sabía que Adler solo preguntaba por cortesía, pues ya bien sabia (o por lo menos tenía una vaga idea) sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Veo que el vivir con la patóloga no te resultó como planeabas.

El comentario hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara fijamente a Irene, ella sonrió ante su reacción y se acercó a él, sentándose en el descansabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba. Él giró la cabeza para observarla durante unos instantes. Tal vez no supiera del todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Preferiste huir antes de aceptar tus sentimientos por ella? —continuó como si él estuviera manteniendo una conversación con ella. Sherlock Holmes comenzó a irritarse. Sabía desde que había llamado a la puerta que había sido una mala idea buscar su ayuda. Irene Adler era de las pocas personas que sabía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto y por eso en un principio había empezado a desarrollar cierta obsesión por ella, pero no una obsesión de tipo romántica, sino por tratar de demostrarle que nunca podría leerlo por completo. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, en estos momentos ella llevaba la delantera en el pequeño juego que mantenían desde que se habían conocido.

—Las cosas tal vez se salieron un poco de control.

Irene abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de Sherlock. ¿Acaso con eso se refería a...? No, era imposible. O bueno, los sentimientos de Sherlock hacia Molly eran obvios para todos menos para él mismo.

—Sherlock Holmes perdiendo el control... —murmuró y Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana. Definitivamente había sido una mala _muy mala _idea acudir a Irene Adler. Escuchó que ella soltó una risita y sintió cómo se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Sintió su mano sobre su espalda y él se giró levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Molly Hooper tendría tanta influencia sobre ti?

Sherlock desvió la mirada haciendo que la sonrisa de Irene Adler se ensanchara aun más. Ya no podía echarse para atrás, había ido en busca de su ayuda y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—…Y supongo que por eso vienes a pedirme ayuda—prosiguió completamente segura.

* * *

Molly Hooper había salido de la habitación completamente aturdida y, sin prestar atención a sus acciones, se dirigió al hueco que formaban sus sillones y se acurruco ahí, tratando de escapar de la situación. Se sentía utilizada. Estaba molesta y no sabía si lo estaba con ella misma o con el hombre que seguía en su habitación.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cara detrás de ellas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. Para cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para salir de su refugio, Sherlock ya no se encontraba en el departamento.

Como si sus movimientos fueran automáticos, salió de su refugio y entró en su habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aun seguía aturdida y probablemente lo seguiría durante un buen tiempo. Se desplomó en su cama dispuesta a dormir durante mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto su cabeza se acomodó en su almohada, el sutil aroma a menta de Sherlock invadió su nariz y una vez más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Molesta, aventó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación y se hizo un ovillo en la cama esperando conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

La mañana siguiente Molly se levantó un poco más tranquila y se dirigió al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo notó sus ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado demasiado. A pesar de que se había enfocado en tratar de suprimir sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock y tratar de ignorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, notó que no lo había conseguido del todo. Volvió a recordar a Sherlock y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordó sus caricias y los besos que le había dado desde que la había sorprendido en la cocina y no podía ubicar que era lo que había salido mal. Hizo un esfuerzo bastante considerable por no ponerse a llorar una vez más. Él era el que había empezado a tener ese tipo de actitudes con ella y aunque en un principio le resultaba extraño, conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a acostumbrar a esa nueva _relación _que mantenía con el detective.

Y ahora una vez más se encontraba sola, una vez más había sido víctima de sus actitudes, pero consideró que esta vez había sido suficiente. Había jugado con sus sentimientos y aun así seguía sin poder aceptar que él fuera capaz de hacerle tanto daño. Recordó también cómo se portaba con John Watson y cuántas veces deseó estar en ese lugar, ser admirada y defendida por Sherlock era lo que más quería y estos últimos seis meses si bien no eran exactamente lo que ella esperaba, el detective había comenzado a mostrar otro tipo de interés hacia ella y por el momento para ella era más que suficiente. Sherlock estaba con ella, la besaba, la abrazaba y ella podía jurar que era un Sherlock completamente diferente al que mostraba al mundo exterior. ¿Era este el Sherlock Holmes que John admiraba tanto? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto durante más tiempo. Se talló los ojos y se dirigió a la tina para abrir la llave de agua caliente dispuesta a darse un buen baño.

Después de un buen tiempo su teléfono sonó haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento y hasta ese momento notó que el agua estaba casi fría. Salió de la tina y se envolvió en su toalla para dirigirse a la sala.

—¿Hola? —su voz sonaba como si llevara un par de semanas enferma.

—_¡Molly! ¿Estás bien?—_dijo una voz confundida desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, John, sí, todo bien. ¿Todo bien contigo?

—_Te oyes enferma..._

—No—dijo mientras se tallaba la nariz—o bueno, tal vez un poco—mintió para evitar dar explicaciones.

Escuchó que John Watson reía brevemente haciendo que ella también esbozara una sonrisa.

—_¿Me preguntaba si querías ir a comer hoy? ¿Saliendo del Bart's? _

Molly titubeó un poco en contestar y John notó su indecisión a través del teléfono. Sabía que John la invitaba a comer cuando su depresión amenazaba con devorarlo por completo y prefería hacer algo al respecto. En un principio a Molly le costaba mucho trabajo salir con él, ya que la causa de su depresión estaba escondida en su propio departamento. Pero ese mismo motivo le había dicho que no dejara solo al único amigo que tenía en el mundo.

Ahora Sherlock también la había dejado a ella y podía sentir que entendía un poco más a John Watson.

—_...Está bien si prefieres quedarte en casa, yo..._

—No, John, me encantaría ir a comer contigo—dijo Molly y notó el cambio de voz y de ánimo de John.

—_Perfecto, paso por ti… ¿a las 6?_

—Me parece perfecto. Hasta en la tarde.

Molly colgó y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y salir de su departamento lo más rápido posible. Sentía que entre menos tiempo pasara ahí dentro, menos la atormentarían los recuerdos de Sherlock. Además, si se apuraba, todavía podía llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y evitarse algún regaño de su jefe.

* * *

Había adaptado una habitación para que Sherlock la ocupara durante un tiempo. _Algunos meses_ había dicho él, pero ella bien sabía que no contaría con su presencia por más de algunas semanas. Desde que lo había visto en la puerta, había notado que su expresión era diferente. No era el mismo Sherlock Holmes que había conocido gracias a Moriarty y sus planes. No. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre diferente. Un hombre que había fingido su propia muerte (como ya había hecho ella...y en dos ocasiones) y al que, para usar sus propias palabras, _las cosas se le habían salido de control_. Sherlock había cambiado y lo que más le sorprendía era que ese cambio era debido a una_ mujer_.

A una mujer que no había sido ella.

Sí, había sentido celos en un principio. Pero también estaba consciente sobre los sentimientos recientemente descubiertos por Sherlock hacia Molly Hooper. Y sabía que no podía competir contra ellos. Aunque en ocasiones el detective parecía obsesionado con ella, sabía que sus sentimientos, por muy escondidos que estuvieran, pertenecían a Molly Hooper.  
Acarició el descansabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentada con la mirada perdida. Sherlock se había acomodado en el sillón de junto como si estuviera en su propio departamento y se había acostado en él, dándole la espalda y encogiendo las piernas. Irene sonrió brevemente al verlo en esa posición.

Sí, solo contaría durante algunas semanas, (si no es que _días_) con su presencia.

Sherlock se despertó con un sobresalto. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, se estiró torpemente y se levantó del sillón. Irene Adler se encontraba de pie frente a él y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sherlock se quedó en silencio, la miró fijamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación que ella le había preparado.

Irene lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

Entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta haciendo que Sherlock se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos verde-azules se posaron sobre ella mientras ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba. Alzó una ceja.  
—Supongo que así como has cambiado en muchas cosas, también han cambiado _ciertos apodos tuyos_—le dijo juguetonamente y Sherlock la miró seriamente. No sabía con exactitud a qué se refería. Se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y miro por la ventana, como si tratara de escapar de ella.

Irene Adler no se movió de su lugar. Jugueteó con la cinta que amarraba su bata y esperó a que Sherlock volteara. _Definitivamente ya no es el mismo_ se dijo y decidió que también era adecuado cambiar su actitud hacia él. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que el detective jamás caería en su juego, por más que las cosas parecieran diferentes. Puesto que el hombre que estaba en la misma habitación que ella ya había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, aunque todavía no estuviera seguro de aceptarlo. _Tonto_ le dijo sin pronunciarlo y sonrió amargamente.

Sí, en aquella ocasión ella había perdido el juego y él la había expuesto demostrando la contraseña de su celular. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que aun seguía en la misma situación y que ya no había manera de recuperar ningún terreno sobre el tablero que le había expuesto Sherlock con sus actitudes.

Sabía que había acudido a ella como última opción y sobre el tema menos esperado y que era el mismo que el detective parecía odiar. _Amor. _Para él, un sentimiento sobrevalorado, una compleja mezcla de sustancias para cualquier mortal, pero que ahora parecía torturarlo de una manera que él jamás había experimentado. _Tonto Holmes_ pensó una vez más. Puesto que es muy diferente _saber _acerca de todas esas reacciones químicas y demás, a experimentarlas en carne propia y ser víctima de sus efectos.

Algo que Sherlock Holmes también se rehusaba a observar, es que ese _amor_ tiene diferentes caras y formas. Y ella estaba a punto de demostrar una de sus variantes. La variante que te deja con un sabor agridulce en la boca. La variante de ayudar al ser querido y ver cómo éste se aleja tal vez incluso sin decir gracias.

Suspiró derrotada. Notó cómo Sherlock solo giraba levemente para mirarla de reojo.

—Habla, Holmes, quizás pueda ayudarte en algunas cosas.

* * *

—¿Todo bien, Molly?

John la miró seriamente y Molly le sonrió. Se sentía frustrada al no poder decirle a John qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

—Sí, John—le dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Se te nota triste.

Molly no pudo evitarlo y sintió cómo un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas haciendo que la expresión de John Watson cambiara una vez más. Sintió cómo se acercó hacia ella y la abrazaba tiernamente. Ella comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte mientras se escondía en el abrigo que cubría a John.

—Ya, ya…—le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Molly siguió llorando durante un buen tiempo, haciendo que John se preocupara aun más por ella. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, alzó la vista y se encontró con John, quien la miraba confundido. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le preguntara qué era lo que había pasado.

Afortunadamente John no lo hizo. Dejó que se desahogara con él pero jamás le preguntó qué sucedía. Confiaba en que ella fuera la que empezara a decir las cosas, no quería presionarla.

—Lo siento John, solo es que no la he estado pasando muy bien.

—Está bien, Molly, tranquila.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el restaurante que quedaba cerca del hospital. John caminaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de Molly haciendo que se acercara más a él. Ella se sintió tranquila, tal vez había sido buena idea salir a comer con él en esos momentos.

Al llegar al restaurante y sentarse, Molly observó a John. Afortunadamente desde la última vez que lo había visto hace un par de semanas no había perdido peso y sus ojeras parecían haber disminuido ligeramente. _Veo que ya se está recuperando poco a poco_ pensó y él volteó a verla y le sonrió suavemente. No pudo evitar notar que a pesar de todo, su mirada seguía pareciéndole triste.

Platicaron durante un tiempo de cosas sin sentido, pero ambos podían notar que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por no sacar a su amigo en común al tema. John sabía que ella no lo haría por miedo a lastimarlo y él no lo haría por miedo a lastimarse. Pero la pérdida de su amigo ya no le era tan dolorosa, sabía que las cosas tenían que seguir adelante y que él no podía quedarse atado a su recuerdo.

Después de una agradable comida, ambos se dirigieron caminando hacia el departamento de Molly, que no se encontraba lejos. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y Molly traia el abrigo de John encima. El caminaba distraídamente y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras Molly le seguía platicando sobre su día en el hospital.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio Molly empezó a quitarse el abrigo para regresárselo a su dueño, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano y diciéndole que podría regresárselo la próxima vez que fueran a comer. Ella asintió y le sonrió a John.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la frente.

Molly se quedó en silencio y John se despidió de ella y se alejó de la puerta del edificio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo observó alejarse y en cuanto dio la vuelta en una esquina y desapareció de su vista, se metió en el edificio y se dirigió a su departamento.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres parches de nicotina fueron pegados con urgencia en el antebrazo de Sherlock. Y hubieran sido unos cuantos más si Irene Adler no hubiera intervenido en la situación y le hubiera arrebatado la caja a Sherlock mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

—Tanta nicotina te va a matar—le dijo y Sherlock pareció ignorarla. Cerró los ojos mientras el juraba que podía sentir el paso gradual de las sustancias químicas del parche a su torrente sanguíneo. Se relajó. Los parches siempre lo ayudaban a pensar y esperaba que esta no fuera una ocasión diferente.

—Sherlock, para estas cosas no es necesario un parche de nicotina—insistió Irene—hay cosas que no se pueden resolver por medio de _lógica._

Sherlock la ignoró una vez más. Su método era infalible ¿cómo podía ella decirle lo contrario? Una vez que lograra organizar todas las ideas en su cabeza, la respuesta le aparecería claramente. Como la ubicación de la maleta rosa en aquél primer caso que John Watson lo había acompañado.

Sin embargo, seguía en blanco.

Después de haberle contado _casi todo_ a Irene seguía en lo mismo. Tenía miedo de regresar a donde Molly, pero aunque le costara aceptarlo, era lo que más quería. Tenía que planear todo de manera adecuada para que a su regreso, también pudiera aparecer ante todos y decirle a John Watson que seguía vivo. Volver al 221b de la calle Baker y que las cosas pudieran ser casi como eran antes.

Pero temía que Molly ya no quisiera saber de él jamás.

Después de lo que le había hecho, después de que la había abandonado en ese preciso momento, temía que ella no quisiera verlo nunca más y descubrió que incluso eso le dolía más que si John no lo perdonaba por haberlo engañado con su muerte.

Irene se lo había hecho ver al decirle que no por nada había acudido a ella para fingir su muerte y no a alguien más. Que debía sentirse agradecido de que Jim Moriarty no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y por tanto que no la hubiera puesto en su lista negra junto con John y le hubiera asignado un francotirador solito para ella.

También le hizo ver que él había acudido a Molly porque simplemente no quería que ella también fuera parte de su mentira y lo creyera muerto.

Y ahora había metido la pata de una manera descomunal y temía que no pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Irene trató de tranquilizarlo una vez más. Gruñó, frustrado, al comprobar que en efecto los parches no le estaban sirviendo de nada.

Se levantó bruscamente del sillón mientras se arrancaba los parches y los tiraba al piso. Irene lo miró con desagrado. Lo observó llevarse las manos a la cabeza y ahogar un grito de frustración. Ver al detective en esa situación de verdad le aterraba. Parecía alguien dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura si de esa manera le aseguraban que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Bueno, no parecía, _era _un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier locura por los seres que él más quería.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras seguía observando a Sherlock caminar de un lado a otro de la sala mientras murmuraba infinidad de cosas para sí mismo. Irene no pudo entender ninguna de ellas y sin previo aviso, se detuvo y volteó a verla.

—Tenías razón, Irene—le dijo—no había necesidad de tantos parches de nicotina, ¡las cosas son demasiado obvias! ¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?!

Y sin decir más se fue a encerrar a la habitación que había estado ocupando por ya casi un mes.

* * *

El celular de Molly sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje. Sin abrir los ojos estiró su mano para agarrar a tientas el celular que se encontraba en el buró que tenía al lado de su cama. Abrió un ojo y lo cerró casi igual de rápido, cegada por la luz de la pantalla. Instantes después volvió a entreabrirlo para ver que había recibido un mensaje de John.

"_¿Qué te parece ir a cenar? ¿A las 9?"_

Con un poco de dificultad al estar solo con un ojo abierto, le respondió.

"_Encantada. ¡Nos vemos!"_

Volvió a dejar su celular y, a pesar de ser ya un poco tarde, se volvió a dormir. John no sabía a qué hora se despertaba comúnmente, pero todavía le quedaba una hora a su despertador.

Una vez cumplido ese tiempo, su despertador sonó y no tuvo remedio más que levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo. Mientras dejaba que el agua corriera para que empezara a entibiarse recordó que esa noche saldría a cenar con John.

Desde aquella ocasión en la que habían ido a comer y ella había llorado desconsoladamente, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto más _agradables_. Antes ella podía sentir la tensión que emanaba tanto de ella, por tratar de tener cuidado de no revelar que Sherlock seguía vivo; como por parte de John, que se sentía incómodo y ella no podía descifrar bien por qué.

Pero ese día las cosas cambiaron, fue como si se rompiera alguna especie de barrera. John empezó a mostrarse más atento con ella, comenzó a invitarla a comer más seguido e incluso salieron al cine en un par de ocasiones. Molly no podía negar que se sentía bien al salir con él. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ambos, el distraerse de esa manera no les venía nada mal.

Solo en aquella ocasión la había besado en la frente dejándola ligeramente confundida, pero él siguió portándose igual de amable que siempre. Ella no podía decirlo, pero cada uno estaba sanando el recuerdo de Sherlock a su manera.

John ya no se veía demacrado y las ojeras desaparecieron por completo. Ella encontraba la ocasión perfecta para no estar demasiado tiempo en su casa como para que los recuerdos empezaran a atormentarla. Decidió que lo más adecuado era convencerse que Sherlock había muerto y que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido más que un error.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses en los que no había sabido nada del detective. Aunque en un principio no dormía por pensar si se encontraba bien y dónde se encontraba, actualmente eso había pasado a segundo plano. Tenía que dejarlo atrás y aunque ella sabía que él tenía planeado regresar a la luz pública cuando fuera el momento adecuado, sabía que lo haría por John y no por ella.

Se metió bajo el agua tibia y dejó que ésta lavara todos sus pensamientos.

Pasaba de la media noche y la calle se encontraba vacía. De repente una pareja dio la vuelta y caminó sobre la acera. Ambos reían fuertemente y caminaban despacio, como si no les urgiera llegar a su destino.

La mujer traía el abrigo del caballero encima. La noche era fría y él había insistido en que no quería que ella enfermara. Ella había sonreído y había aceptado su oferta amablemente. Ahora él caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras miraba a su acompañante, quien sonreía tiernamente.

Llegaron a la puerta de un edificio y se quedaron a un lado de la puerta. Pareciera que no era la primera vez que se quedaban platicando en ese lugar. Ella lo miró mientras él contaba una anécdota graciosa y en cuanto terminó ella comenzó a reír y él la siguió. Instantes después ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente durante un tiempo.

Ella se puso nerviosa y cuando abrió la boca para despedirse de su acompañante, éste la atrajo hacia ella y la besó delicadamente en los labios, como si temiese hacerle daño. Ella se quedó quieta por un breve segundo, después cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese efímero instante.

John Watson dejó de besarla y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Hasta mañana, Molly—le dijo al oído y después se alejó de ella, mientras lo miraba completamente ruborizada. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras le fallaron. John le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de la entrada del edificio, caminando distraídamente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Molly se metió al departamento sin darse cuenta de varias cosas: uno, de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro; dos, de que una vez más no le había devuelto su abrigo a John; y tres, que alguien los había estado observando desde el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores!

Pues aquí está un nuevo cap que espero sea de su agrado.

Cada uno de nuestros protagonistas buscó ayuda y cada uno obtuvo diferentes resultados. Habrá que ver qué sucederá después de esto.

Quién será la persona que estaba espiando a John y Molly? John besando a Molly? Sherlock pidiéndole ayuda a Irene? Regresará Sherlock?

Muchas preguntas jajaja

Gracias a los que leen esta historia, favs, follows y reviews son bienvenidos :)

Hasta la próxima! :D

~Aloine.


End file.
